bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Hakann
'''Hakann' was one of seven rogue Skakdi Dark Hunters who named themselves the Piraka. Biography Early Life Hakann was a thief from his home island of Zakaz. He learned from a tall, winged Dark Hunter that the Makoki Stone was hidden in a Toa Fortress. He teamed up with another Skakdi, Vezok, in an attempt to steal the artifact, but Vezok had Hakann fight off an army of Toa while he obtained the artifact. The Dark Hunter [[Ancient|''"Ancient"]] captured Vezok escaping with the Makoki Stone, and rounded up Hakann as well. Dark Hunters When they were taken to Odina, Hakann witnessed [[Gladiator|"Gladiator"]] defeat Sidorak in a battle. Afterward, he was forced to fight Lariska. When he turned away, thinking he had defeated her, she got up and put a dagger against his throat. Though ''"The Shadowed One" let him live, Hakann always despised Lariska for his humiliating defeat. Later, Hakann took part in the rebellion against "The Shadowed One", led by Zaktan. He rounded up all the Dark Hunters loyal to "The Shadowed One" and summoned them to a secret meeting to discuss security concerns. Hakann slipped out, then gathered a dozen powerful guards and informed them that the loyalists were in fact a group of traitors who were meeting secretly. Unfortunately, it was revealed by [[Darkness (Being)|''"Darkness"]] that ''"The Shadowed One" knew about the plan, and the future Piraka were caught and punished for their failed rebellion. During the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, Hakann spotted Lhikan watching Lariska convince Toa Mangai Nidhiki to betray the other Toa. He took his revenge on her by convincing Toa Lhikan not to slaughter the Dark Hunter contingent in exchange for the Makoki Stone. Lhikan agreed, and when Lariska returned to Odina, she was disgraced for her failure by "The Shadowed One". Piraka When Hakann arrived in Mangaia, investigating rumors that Makuta Teridax had been defeated by a Toa, he, along with the other Piraka, found the crushed remains of the Teridax's armor buried under tons of rock. After investigating more of the chamber, he found a deadly looking spear. He then pointed it at Vezok, accidentally triggering it. The spear divided Vezok's being, creating an entity they dubbed "Vezon". Unbeknownst to them, Teridax, who was still in his lair in energy form, placed an idea in their minds, that there was a Mask of Life somewhere, and they had to steal it. Moments later, two Mana Ko attacked them while Vezon surreptitiously escaped. Vezok then tricked Hakann into distracting the two beasts while the others escaped. This worked for some time, until Hakann caught up with them. The Mana Ko started to blast the Piraka with energy bolts, all the while making holes in the wall for Hakann and the rest to escape. When they found a tunnel leading upwards and climbed it, the two Mana Ko did not follow. They emerged on Mata Nui and made a plan to get the mask. As a back-up in case they failed, Hakann discreetly sent a courier Rahi to "The Shadowed One" informing him of where they were going and what they were doing, so he could get back into the good graces of "The Shadowed One". The Piraka decided to travel in the Toa Canisters. Before they started their trip, Hakann secretly sabotaged Vezok's Canister, sealing it shut so he could not escape. When Hakann arrived on Voya Nui, he was met by a Ta-Matoran named Balta. Balta took him to the village, but on the way, Hakann demonstrated his powers by using a mental blast on a herd of Kikanalo. Hakann then directed the Matoran to begin drilling in Mount Valmai and siphoning off lava streams. Since the Piraka believed the mountain housed the Kanohi Ignika, they intended to drain it of lava, then climb in, snatch the mask, and get out. Hakann and Avak noticed that some of the Matoran laborers were starting to grow rebellious about their tasks, and combined their elements to create a beast of Fire and Stone, which Hakann controlled to attack the Matoran. Seconds later, the two Piraka challenged the beast, and Avak fought it, bringing the Matoran to safety, then pretending to defeat the threat. They were hailed as heroes, and later laughed at their ability to trick the Matoran. Soon after, Hakann sent Dezalk on a mission into the mountains for resources, only to have him captured by the other Piraka. Zaktan infected him with Antidermis, and got Dezalk to gather the entire population in their village for a meeting. Hakann and the other five Piraka showed up armed with Zamor Spheres, and infected the entire population, except for the Voya Nui Resistance Team. Around this time the Toa Nuva arrived, and drew the Piraka into a fight. Hakann and the others quickly crushed the unprepared Toa Nuva, and Zaktan ordered them to take the Nuva's masks and weapons, then throw them into the volcano. The Piraka did this, but were forced to abandon their captives outside of the volcano due to an eruption. Zaktan then met with Brutaka and gained him as an ally by giving him some of the Antidermis. Hakann observed this, and followed Brutaka for several hours before Brutaka used his Kanohi Olmak and teleported behind Hakann, sword at his throat. Hakann convinced Brutaka that together they could destroy Zaktan and Brutaka could have all the Antidermis he wanted. They proceeded to the Piraka Stronghold, and arrived in the middle of chaos. Avak had imprisoned Zaktan in a sonic cage, with all his Protodites trapped together. Brutaka began to attack Thok and Avak, with Hakann watching from the side. Reidak snuck around him, and realizing Hakann was behind the brawl somehow, threw Hakann straight at Avak, freeing Zaktan. The Toa Nuva then arrived with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, and Hakann, Thok, Reidak, and Avak were not inclined to fight them, realizing the Toa could defeat Zaktan for them. Brutaka, still loyal to Zaktan, felled the Toa Nuva in one stroke and carried them away. Hakann and Zaktan recaptured Dalu who had escaped, and upon returning, Hakann fought a brief battle with Zaktan, but he was defeated and buried under tons of rock. He awoke, and came up with a plan to get rid of Zaktan, though he realized that he needed the support of other Piraka to do it. Avak, Reidak, and Thok soon showed up, although they all showed no interest in even looking at him. When he finally got their attention and briefed them on the plan, they agreed, and put it into effect. Hakann and the others worked hard to craft part of Vezok's power into a Zamor Sphere. This sphere was designed to siphon power away from the target into the launcher. They were not prepared for when the six Toa Inika arrived on the island. The Toa Inika infiltrated the Piraka Fortress and prepared to destroy the Antidermis canister when the Piraka and Brutaka walked in on them. A massive brawl ensued, and Hakann confronted Toa Jaller, telling him that, deep down, the Toa only do things for the fame of the Matoran and are no better then Piraka. Hakann then launched his custom Zamor at Brutaka, intending to betray the others and obtain a great amount of power, but at the last minute Thok grabbed Hakann and shared the flow of power. The two super-Piraka proceeded to use their enhanced powers to imprison and crush all of the Piraka and Toa Inika except for Nuparu and Zaktan, who had left the chamber in their battle. and the other Piraka with their eyebeams.]] The two Piraka forced Brutaka to reveal the location of the Mask of Life, then headed to the jungle to find the entrance. Thok thought of eliminating Hakann, but before he had a chance, Hakann shot Thok with his Lava Launcher, causing the entire area to go up in flames. Thok responded by using his animation abilities, and controlling all of the nearby terrain and land to rise up and attack Hakann. The red Piraka then launched lava spheres to make smoke, so Thok could not see him. Thok saw through the trick, and used his vision powers to force Hakann into the dirt. Hakann used his heat vision to target a pocket of volcanic gas, causing a massive explosion. Noticing the chaos, the Toa Inika and other Piraka arrived to deal with their rogue comrades. Their battle ended when Hewkii shot at the two Piraka a Zamor designed to return Brutaka's power to its' owner, while Hakann and Thok simultaneously blasted the Toa Inika and Piraka into submission. Zaktan gathered the Piraka, and headed down the 777 Stairs. They wandered down, recalling their past, until Hakann was attacked by Irnakk. After a furious skirmish between the Piraka and Irnakk, which ended with only Zaktan standing, Hakann and the others recovered and moved along. Not long down the path, they were imprisoned in stone canisters with a single latch inside each. The voice of a Great Being stated that if they all lifted their latch at the same time, they would be released, but if one lifted his before the others, that one would go on and the others would die. Reidak betrayed them by lifting his beforehand, causing all the Piraka to plummet into mutagen-filled water. Vezok discovered a way out, and the Piraka swam through it, reaching a bridge spanning a lava chasm. They set a few traps, then proceeded. At this point, the six Toa Inika closed in hot pursuit, but Kongu decided he would try to to send the Piraka into the lava chasm with a windstorm. It destroyed the bridge instead, leaving the Inika stranded on the other side. When they thought they had won, Hakann and the other five proceeded into the Chamber of Life. When they entered, they were surprised to see that Vezon, bound to a monstrous creature, Fenrakk and the Mask of Life, unable to unbind himself from either, was guarding the chamber. Avak imprisoned the monstrosity in a cage that even Fenrakk could not break. The others, especially Hakann, tried to negotiate with Vezon, asking what to do. Vezon brightly said that they could kill Vezok, and the Piraka assumed it meant that he would give them the Mask of Life if they did kill him. Hakann restrained Vezok, but Vezok recovered and used a borrowed mental blast to knock Avak into unconsciousness. Vezon then fused Reidak and Vezok together into the Piraka Fusion, which knocked out the other Piraka. When they all awoke, they found that the Mask of Life in the hands of Matoro. Before they could fight the Toa, the Kardas Dragon blasted the Ignika aside, and the mask flew through the air, out of the cavern, onto the surface, and into the sea. The Piraka took off in hot pursuit after the Toa Inika and mask, but found that the mask was beyond even a Toa of Water's reach. They were about to attack the Inika when they spotted them near the beach and the Toa Nuva, Axonn, and a tall being carrying a defeated Brutaka, heading toward them. As a result, Hakann and the others retreated into hiding, waiting for a good time to retrieve the Mask of Life. Mutation Due to an encounter with the Pit Mutagen, Hakann and the other Piraka were mutated into having only their spines and faces. They slithered into [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]], where they murdered a group of Zyglak. They later ambushed the Toa Mahri, during which Hakann attempted to kill Hahli by squeezing her to death, although it proved unsuccessful. Hakann was later defeated by Axonn, and was taken for interrogation by the Order of Mata Nui. He then was imprisoned in a water tank on Daxia, along with the rest of the Piraka. After the destruction of Daxia, Hakann and the other Piraka were spirited away by other Skakdi and returned to Zakaz, where they were thrown into a tube of Energized Protodermis along with several other species members. Abilities & Traits The most unpredictable of the Piraka, Hakann had a huge ego and was casually cruel, and his spitefulness made him unpopular with the other Piraka. He was also a merciless slave driver of the Matoran working at Voya Nui's Lake of Lava. Hakann preferred to be a follower, believing it better to bide his time. Hakann was resistant to extreme heat, and loved the heat itself; one of his greatest desires was to be able to control pure fire. However, he was only able to manipulate it while combining the ability with another Skakdi's power. Hakann's vision power, a result of Spiriah's alterations, was Heat Vision. After using this vision power, his eyesight was temporarily weakened. He also had the power to create devastating mental blasts, which attack an enemy's mind instead of body. Tools Hakann carried a weapon armed on one end with an energy claw, which had the ability to shock those it grabs with Electricity, and on the other with a Lava Launcher, which shot molten lava. He also carried a Zamor Launcher. Since his mutation, Hakann lost his Zamor Launcher and eventually abandoned his Lava Launcher. Quotes Trivia *Hakann's promotional nickname was "The Bully". Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Piraka Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Island Investigation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Adventure'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Attack'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Skakdi Category:Matoran Universe Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka